srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Proving Grounds II - The Perilous Streets
Return to the main Proving Grounds page * Difficulty: Easy, but beware. You can fail at some adventure for things so trivial as a power fizzling, so it's recommended to come here with the highest possible power levels. * Recommended MR/SP: 75 MR and 75 SP * Added: February 2006 * Description: The wilds of Sryth aren't the only place that harbour danger. The twisting streets and narrow alleys of the towns and cities that dot the landscape are filled with perils both numerous and deadly... Trithik at Dawn The first light of day finds the streets of the Adderstone teeming with adventure... Out of the Mist * 16 XP to Fortification(20) when used against the wolf-men. * if you attempt to dodge the leaping wolf creatures - not tested * lose some Stamina (9 damage observed) if your power fails or you are unable to dodge them * 1 combat XP for . * 1 combat XP for . * ~20 gold tokens. * 8 General XP. A Sticky Situation * 16 XP to Destruction(20)/Elementalism(20) when used against the orange tentacle. (Both tested) * Roll a STAT CHECK vs. Agility Standard Difficulty (no bonus or penalty). Failure results in <10 Stamina loss. * 1 XP for . * 8 general XP. The Brizikirn Gang * 16 XP to Illusion(20)/Necromancy(30) when used against the five ghouls. (Both tested) * 17+ XP for . * 33+ XP for . * ~83 gold tokens. * . * 8 General XP. Night Patrol * 4 General XP for avoiding the surprise attack. STAT CHECK vs. Agility Moderately Difficult (+3 penalty). * 17 XP for . On the Streets of Syr - Part I One of the largest garrisons of the Tysian army is located in the double-walled city of Syr, but that hardly means its streets are free from danger... (These can be done in any order) Rolling Death * 128xp to Fortification(40)/Illusion(40)/Gating(40) or 256xp to Telekinesis(50) when used against wagon.(Fortification, Gating and Telekinesis tested) * 128xp to Horsemanship if you board the wagon and stop it that way. (If you fail your magic roll you can still attempt this. A check that includes horsemanship is made.) * 32xp to general Beneath the Slab * 128xp to Telekinesis(40) when used on the slab of stone. * 16xp to general Vark the Vulgar * 128 xp to Diplomacy(30) when used to get the brooch. If you fail your roll (95 or less required), you still get to attempt the options below, or try to "win it square", this card game (keeping in mind that Vark also cheats). * 128 xp to Thievery(20) or 64xp to Illusion(30)/Divination(20) when used to cheat at cards. * White Plume * 16xp to general. On the Streets of Syr - Part II A series of dangerous encounters await the bold adventurer on the teeming streets of Syr... (These can be done in any order) Cornered * 128 XP to Fortification(30) when used to block the lightning. * 17+ combat XP for . Option to subdue is available and, as usual, advisable - the strong need not kill and can afford the luxury of mercy... * 16 General XP. An EnCHANTed Evening * You make Spirit checks throughout the battle. Failing a spirit check means you cannot act the next round. * 9+ combat XP for . * 17+ combat XP for . * 17+ combat XP for . * Roll a STAT CHECK vs. Body Moderately Difficult (+1 penalty). Failure results in ??. * 17+ combat XP for . * 32 General XP. A Master of Deception * 1+ combat XP for . * 4+ combat XP for . * 8+ combat XP for . * 16+ combat XP for . * 33+ combat XP for . * 65+ combat XP for . * 1,000 gold tokens. * 128 General XP. On the Streets of Syr - Part III The notorious band of street thieves, Vouldra's Curse, has seen fit to mark you for death. Led by a disgraced, former knight known as Trivinter, the group's shadowy agents quickly move against you, seemingly dogging your every step as you strive to contend with this relentless and bloodthirsty foe... The First Encounter * 9+ combat XP for . * 16 General XP. The Falconer * 128 XP to Woodsmanship(40) for dismissing the two falcons. * 17+ combat XP for . * 67 gold, and . * 32 General XP. The Singing Shield * 128 XP to Unarmed Combat(30) when used to break free of the rope. * 1+ combat XP for each of three: . * ~21-27 gold tokens. * 32 General XP. The Strongman * Roll a STAT CHECK vs. Might Extremely Difficult (+5 penalty). Failure lose ~11-20 Stamina. * 17+ combat XP for . * ~14-15 gold tokens. * 32 General XP. On the Streets of Syr - Part IV Pursued by the members of Vouldra's Curse at every step, you are about to discover that escaping the clutches of Trivinter and his minions is no simple task... The Face of The Fallen * 1+ combat XP for . * 5+ combat XP for . * 9+ combat XP for . * 5+ combat XP for . * 64 XP to Fortification(1) or 128xp to Telekinesis(40) when used to avoid the knife. (Both tested) * 16 General XP. The Volley of Fire * 16 XP for each of 7 Volleys of arrows which can be blocked with Fortification (randomly 30+ or 40+ each time). * 128 General XP. Mistress Ember * 128 XP to Fortification(40+)/Telekinesis(40+) when used against the wave of telekinetic force. (Both tested) * 128+ combat XP for . * You find on her corpse 81-82 gold tokens and several items: ** ** ** ** ** ** * 128 General XP. Talinus - Part I Talinus, the City of The Griffon. The capital of the Kingdom of Tysa. A centre of commerce and culture for the North Broadlands. Home to a giant three-tailed rat that prowls the streets at night stalking human prey -- something really needs to be done about that last part. Old Three-Tail * Kepbekk Elixir * 1+ combat XP for each pack of Large, Giant, or Monstrous Rats (none tougher than 9+ at MR 50, 40-71 SP). * Search the human remains you find to awaken the four Gruesome Spirits. * 17+ combat XP for each of four . * 512 XP to a random skill/power for defeating each Gruesome Spirit. * 128+ combat XP for . Once defeated, you find in its nest some random loot (up to 13 different items (both armor and weapons) and up to 151 gold tokens have been observed). Final rewards: * 1,000 gold tokens. * 256 General XP. Talinus - Part II A shower of silver sparkles pouring out of a breadhouse can only mean trouble... The Palobread Man One of the more imaginative, funnier adventures of the game (although it quickly degenerates into the typical "gambler's paradise" die-infested click-throughs)... (Depending on your individual cultural influences, you'll be reminded of a whole host of referencial scenes, stories, characters &c. Do not skip reading the text in this one - especially the closing scene's page!) Before it ever comes to combat, you'll have to pass no fewer than... * four random checks: . * 64+ combat XP for . * 128 General XP. Talinus - Part III The streets of the Kingdom's capital city aren't getting any safer, but luckily for you, danger has become a way of life... The Amulet * 17+ combat XP for . * 128 XP to Fortification(30) when used to block the second giant's club. * 17+ combat XP for . * 16 XP to Divination when used to determine how to enter the tower. You sense that the tower's main entrance is guarded. You are also able to sense that the dark shapes circling high above the tower are of no immediate threat to you * 128 XP to Thievery if you scale the outer wall of the tower (a Random Check on 1-100 + (Thievery * 3) + Agility + Luck). * If you enter through the door you are forced to fight a weak (?) grey slime (no foe data available, 1+ combat experience). If you win you quickly make you way to the stairs and climb up without further trouble. * 32 XP to Divination when used to determine the blue-robed reptilian's intentions. * 512 XP to all powers and become more wicked if you attack the blue-robed reptilian. * 128+ combat XP for defeating the blue-robed . * 33+ combat XP for . * 512 General XP. The Paymaster In a ramshackle alehouse on the harbourfront in Charna, you meet a mysterious man whose mission it seems is to eradicate a vile criminal element from the streets of the seaport... The Blade Note: Subduing is a (tested) possibility during all combat instances listed below. * 1+ combat XP for . * 2+ combat XP for . * 2+ combat XP for . * 4+ combat XP for . * 64 XP when using Divination(30) to search for "The Blade". * 8+ combat XP for . You find on him his and some gold tokens (amounts of 27-34 observed). Final reward: * 100 gold tokens. * 32 General XP. The Brothers Longshire * 4+ combat XP for . * 17+ combat XP for . Subduing is a (tested) possibility during both fights. After the fight, you are offered the two axes that belonged to the brothers: * Axe (Superior) * Axe (Well-Crafted) Final reward: * 150 gold tokens. * 32 General XP. The Huntsman Hunting the hunter, you must first 'play casino' once more: a . * 17+ combat XP for . Subduing is a (tested) possibility. You find on him a and a , along with ~37 gold tokens. Final reward: * 250 gold tokens. * 128 General XP. The Paymaster - Part II From a ramshackle alehouse on the harbourfront in Charna, your mysterious paymaster sends you on your final and most dangerous missions... The Meeting You have the choice of approaching your target openly (consequences?), or of attempting to sneak up on him. Choosing the latter option presents you with a further two possibilities: using your surroundings for cover (consequences?), or employing your power(s) of illusion: * 256 XP to Illusion (50+) if you use it to sneak up on the man. The ensuing fight is, by the nature of your mission, only to subdue your adversary: * 33+ combat XP for . Final reward: * 300 gold tokens. * 128 General XP. Into the Fire * 17+ combat XP for . * 64 xp for using Unarmed Combat(30) in the watchtower. * 9+ combat XP for . * 64 xp to Thievery(50) for using it to hide in the shadows. * 128 xp to Thievery for using it to strike the large man by surprise. (Only works if you hid in the shadows) * 64 General XP. Revelation * 128 XP to Thievery(50)/Telekinesis(50) for using it when you're being whipped(literally). (Both tested) * 1+ combat XP for . * 9+ combat XP for . * 17+ combat XP for . * 24+ combat XP for . * 64 XP to Fortification(40)/Telekinesis(40) for using it to avoid the hurled knives. (Both tested) * 64+ combat XP for . (9+ at MR 70, 85 SP). * 2,000 gold tokens. * 256 General XP. Completion reward * 1,024 general XP * 128 XP applied to All Skills and Powers. Return to the main Proving Grounds page. Category:AG-only Category:AS&P Quests Category:AT Quests Category:Sagas